


Step Brothers {Larry Stylinson}

by Its_Conniex



Series: Step Brothers [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Elounor Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Lirry hookup, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Sibling incest (kinda?), Skittles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Conniex/pseuds/Its_Conniex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was my new step brother.</p><p>A new addition to our family.</p><p>But that very first moment, </p><p>I knew we were something more...<br/>~<br/>-WARNING CONTAINS SMUT-<br/>×CRINGE ALERT: I was like 13 when I wrote this so it's bad. </p><p>Copyright © 2013 Its_Connie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were step brothers, but from the moment we met I knew something was quite strange about Louis. All the constants stares, the look of lust hinted in his eyes, just the urge of being closer to him.. I knew that Louis and I was more than just step brothers, but did I really expect us to be... gay lovers?

My hands shaking at my sides, sweat tickling down my forehead. I'm constantly nibbling at my nails, a certain sign that I was in fact nervous. Thousand thoughts ran wild through my head, as we approach the Holmes Chapel orphanage house. What if he don't like me? What If he's going to be rude and impolite? What if this, what if that? You're probably confuse right now, yeah? Well today my mum and I are going to the orphanage to adopt a kid, which means I will be getting a new step brother soon! Mum won't tell anything about him expert that his name is Louis Tomlinson and he's only sixteen years old. I'm genuinely nervous, and these thoughts aren't really help my nerves right now. What if he doesn't want to be seen with a thirteen years old? Oh boy here comes the what if's again, yay! *please note the sarcasm*

For like the millionth time in this week I once again question my mum about my soon-to-be step brother, "Mummy, what's he like? Is he rude and impolite or fun an-" but of course my mum interrupted and answered in her oh so famous response. 

"Now you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?" she finished with a wink, *sigh* that what she has been saying since she announced this great news a week ago.

"But mum I want-" and interrupted yet once again

"Now Harry just wait and see, love" she quickly added "you'll love him"

"Yeah mum, but that sti-" will she bloody hell stop interrupting me?!

"Its a surprise, dear. So wait, okay?"

"Will you stop interr-" for the love of, it wasn't even about him this time!

"Harold, just wait and see! You'll know soon enough, yeah?" I just nodded in response, there's no need to comment back. That argument could go last for god knows how long, my mum and her stubbornness! Urgg! The rest of the way was in complete silent expect for our breathing of course. The orphanage was in eye sight now, and my breathing quickly became uneven. As we reached the black wooden door waiting for someone to ask, my mind went back to Louis again. What if he's shy and awkward? What if he's- my thoughts were cut off my someone opening the door, which I assume was the care giver here.

"Hello you must be Mrs. Styles, yeah?" the kind lady asked mum. She appeared to be in her late twenties early thirties, her light brown was put in a messy bun that rested at the top of her head. Kate's, her name that I soon learned, hazel eyes than landed upon me

"Ah, and you must be little Harold"

"It's Harry and I'm not little" I muttered under my breath, mum heard and elbowed me in the side rather telling me to be polite.

"I mean yes ma'am that's me!" I said back cheerily, Kate just flashed me a fake smile and than predecreased to talk with mother. Well than I thought to myself as I just stood awkwardly besides mum well the two ladies discussed everything. I decided to observe this place, there were a tiny living room to my right with kids pointing their heads' out looking towards us, then there was a spiral staircase to my left. But what caught my complete attention was that at the very top of the stairs was a lonely boy who looked to be in his teen years. I couldn't see his face fully because he was hiding in the shadows of the stairs. We locked eyes for a few seconds and everything around us seem to just automatically stop moving, like time just freeze right then and there. I was brought back to reality when I felt my mum gently shaking my shoulder capturing my full attention. I tore my eyes from that mysterious boy towards my mum who was grinning merrily down on me. I rise my eyebrow in questioning, she bent down and whispered in my ear

"Ready to meet your new step brother, love?" I frantically nodded my head, than once again turned back to the mysterious boy. He wasn't at the top of the stairs anymore, my eyes anxiously searched for the strange boy, but failed to spot him. With a sigh I turned back towards my mum waiting patiently for Kate to return with my new step brother, I let my mind wander to what that was when that boy and I locked gazes. It couldn't mean anything, right? I mean I could just be curious about him, yeah that's it! I was just captive by his mysteriousness, like he was hiding from the world or hiding something from those around him.

Finally, after what felt like ages which really was a few minutes, she arrives back with a tall slim boy. I recognize him as the boy from the stairs, now that he was in the clear and I could see him better, He had chestnut brown hair swept off to the side, greyish-blueish eyes, and those pink full kissable lips that I could so kiss rig- wait what? Kissable lips? I'm like seriously losing my mind right now, I noticed that he was wearing red chicos and a tight red/white stripes shirt that hug his torso. Wow he looks so sexy and that shirt makes him ten times as sexier, I licked my lips as I continued to stare at his perfectly fit bod- woah! Seriously, what is wrong with me today?! That's my step brother that I'm thinking in that way about, it must be from being in this place so long. Yeah that's it! Finally, snapping out of my trance I did happen to notice Louis checking me out like I was moments ago. He then looked up capturing my eyes in his amazing blue ones, deep inside his I spotted a bit of lust? Louis immediately smirked as I quickly looked down at the tilted floor as I felt my cheeks burn bright red with heat, finding my converses quite interesting right now. I heard a deep chuckle escape his throat and god let me tell you.. that's the most sexiest noise that I have ever heard in my whole life. A cough brought both Lou and I back to reality from our little "moment" my gaze went to my mum immediately as she smiled like a Cheshire cat towards us both. I pray that mum did not just witness what happen between Lou and I, I mean I don't even know what that was between us.. he's my step brother for crying out loud and I'm thinking about how sexy, good looking he looks in that shirt and oh those pink luscious kissab- okay you get my point! Wow I really need to get out of this place, and get a bit of fresh air to clear my heads of those thoughts. Shaking my head completely clear of my wild inappropriate thoughts and focusing my full attention towards my mum informing her to go on and speak, that she has my full attention now/

"Harry, meet your new step brother Louis Tomlinson" I risked it and turned my head slightly towards Louis to find him grinning at me like a fool, but deep in his eyes were lust as he continues to eye my body up and down. Causing me to quickly look back at mum while a blush takes over my entire face now. Mum adds on while smiling cheerfully

"You both are going to be the best of step brothers!"

Little did she know we would be more than just step brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! Here's my new story and very first Larry Stylinson fanficition ever! :D So whatcha think so far, huh? Not much to say here now, but I hope you guys truly liked it though! I'll update again soon as possible, but for now.. 
> 
> Vote
> 
> Comment
> 
> Fan
> 
> Thank you.. xxx #ILoveAllMyReaders
> 
> Connie <3>


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV

Three weeks.

Its been three weeks since Louis has become my step brother, since that incident of ours. Nothing really has happen after that day in the orphanage, expect his constants stares, the look of lust hinted in his eyes, and just my urge to be close to him completely. I don't know why I even get that sudden urge, but I avoid it every chance I get. But aside from that I've actually got to know him better and wow he's extremely funny and just so full of life, but I can't help to think that there's just more to him than he's just leading on. I attend to discover what he's hiding from us, even if its the last thing I do too..

Right now I'm just lounging around my dingy room chatting with my best friend, Niall Horan. Mum just went to the store and left us with Louis, he just barricade himself inside his room like always. Niall is siting in my bean bag eating a cheese sandwich {he sure can eat lots, wonder if its a Irish thing} while I'm upside down on my comfy bed.

"Niall, how can you eat constantly?" I question the little Irish boy

"I don't know." I opened my mouth to speak, but he quickly added "no I'm not a leprechaun either."

I closed my mouth after that and quietly snickered, he knows me to well. Niall and I have been best mates since kids.. it was a funny story actually how we met. We met over Skittles, yep that's right Skittles.

Flashback {Age 7}

I was just sitting in the grass during recess admiring the beautiful sky when something hit the back of my head. I turned just in time to catch a glimpse of blond hair running the opposite direction, than I tore my gaze from the boy and towards the mystery object that hit me. It was a skittle, I quietly chuckled to myself and threw the candy a few feet away before getting up. I made my way towards the direction the boy ran off too, as I got closer I notice a little blondie sitting on the slide happily munching on a bag of those colorful fruity candies. I decided to approach and confront him, as I stop right in front of him ready to speak he beat me to it though.

"Where's my skittle?" his thick Irish accent filled my ears, I shot him a confuse expression at first until realization hit me like a low blow.

"Oh I threw it" I innocently answered. Man, the expression on the boy's face changed really fast as what I just said finally sunk in. 

"You what?!" he roar, I backed up a feet or two as he narrowed his blue eyes at me. I shallow the lump forming in my throat before speaking again.

"I threw it" 

"But why?" he whined, it was so cute! 

"You threw it at me." I continued "why did you even throw it at me?" a faint blush crept up his neck on his cheeks as he answered 

"I had umm.. no one to hang with and you were b-" he cut his sentence short, blushing madly now clearly embarrassed. I let a cheerily laugh out finding it quite adorable of his shyness.

"Okay I get it. Of course we can hang out!" he smiled brightly at me, making me notice his crooked teeth.

"I'm Harry" I continued putting my hand out as he gently took it in his own.

"I'm Niall" it was silence for a bit until Niall decided to break it.

"Well Harry I really love food.." I gave out a confused expression on his statement. So I like food too I thought to myself. He must have noticed my confused expression because he continued on. 

"and you have to pay for wasting a good skittle I could've ate." 

"What do you-" I never got to finish my question because next thing I know.. he threw another skittle at me! A freaking skittle! I ran for cover yelling at him to stop

"NIALL STOP PLEASE!"

"STOP!'

"OH GOD NIALL!"

"SERIOUSLY NIALL?!"

"STOP NOW PLEASE!"

"NEVER!" That's the only response I got from him just than. It went like this Niall chasing and throwing skittles at me while I ran for my freaking life for at least for 20 minutes. I was starting to run outta breath now, finally I stopped running and hunched over.

"Niall.." I was panting heavily now.. it feels like I just ran a marathon. Geez. 

"TASTE THE FREAKING RANIBOW, HARRY!" He shouted as he threw the last of his skittles, I just shook my head at him while faintly laughing. We both dropped down laughing so hard our faces were red for 10 MINUTES straight! Than we decided to be best mates forever! 

End of Flashback

I chuckled at the memory of that day, and of course for Niall's love of food he went and picked all the skittles up afterwards he ate them! He said "Food is to good to waste"

"Are you thinking of that day we met again?" Niall's Irish accent cut through my thoughts. I looked over at him and a smirk was playing on his lips.

"Yeah.." I started laughing again, and he soon joined in.. by now we were both trying to breath and laugh at the same time. Yeah that doesn't work, poor Niall was choking now.

Finally, I calmed a bit to get a hold of our situation right now.. "Alright, lets calm before one of us end up dying from laugher" to that Niall laughed harder than before, is that even possible?

Boy, he laughs about everything! That's always one thing I loved about him though.. he's never to serious, and finds a way to lighten the mood even in the most awkward situations ever! Its always fun being around Niall though, he's so cute and adorable! If you're thinking I'm certainly NOT gay, I'm straight as a ruler. Even if I was, NOT saying I am, but IF I was than I couldn't see Niall in that way.. ever. We're just extremely close mates. nothing less, nothing more. Finally, Niall calmed a bit getting back in the bean bag and regaining his breathe.

"Okay, okay I'm good now" he said, but I shot him a knowing glance and once again he collapse on the floor laughing. I watched him roll around the floor for 5 minutes before laughing at him being a complete idiot. But of course we're both idiots, so yeah.

Now I was rolling around the floor laughing along with Nialler, that I didn't hear anyone enter my room until someone clear their throats. Nialler and I sobered up and jumped to our feet when we heard that noise as Niall also swung his arm around my shoulder. None other than my step brother stood in the doorway shooting daggers at Niall for his arm being around me. The air was full of tension as Lou continued glaring at Niall. Finally, I got tired of it and decided to break it..

"Um Louis.." his gaze trailed towards me and his eyes soften when they locked with my own. "what you need?"

"Oh. um Harry can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked softly, I nodded my head and than turned towards Niall who got the message and left the room closing the door behind him. He probably went to the kitchen.. good thing mum went to get more food. I got up and made my way to my bed, than motioned Lou to sit next to me. He slowly made his way and popped right next to me, our thighs touching. A spark went through my body, so I quickly started speaking before he notices it too.

"So..." his eyes scanned my face for any emotion, than they landed on my lips. It was awkward and you could feel it in the air, he was still staring at my pink lips as he spoke up.

"So what?" I couldn't help, but notice him licking his lip, and god that was just sexy! Wait! Oh god not again.. I quickly stood up before I did something I really shouldn't. I lend against the wall looking at him. He had a hurt expression plastered on his face and that broke my heart knowing I caused that. "Um.. I don't know you came in and wa-" I quit talking when I notice Lou making his way towards me.

I started getting nervous as he pinned me between the wall and him. His eyes just stared in mine, heat started rising up my neck to my cheeks as I felt his breath fan over my lips. Just one more move and I can taste hi- I shook my head of that thought and focus on why we are even in this position to begin with..

"Um.. Lou?" my voice filled with confusion, but he didn't respond. He just continued staring at me, I noticed his face moving a bit closer, thinking finally we can kiss. But a second later I feel his lips brushing against my ear as he whispered

"You're mine" his voice sent shivers down my spine and I could feel him smirk against my skin. He than placed a soft, but faint kiss on my cheek as he pulled away and left my room without another word. I stood there frozen in spot trying to process what just happen, but his words kept echoing in my mind.

"You're mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But for now don't forget to..
> 
> Vote
> 
> Comment 
> 
> Fan
> 
> Thank you again.. xx
> 
> Connie.. <3 xx


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV

Louis's words kept swirling around my mind, what did he mean by that? That I was his to keep, to care for, to love? No, that's ridiculous he's my step brother for crying out aloud, us being together is forbidden like Romeo and Juliet. I'm not even gay though, I like girls..

You could be bisexual. My conscious told me.

I'm not that either! I like girls, ONLY girls! 

You could be Lousexual 

Lou-what? 

Lousexual. You're straight, but you're only gay for Louis

That could be- wait! No.. he's my step brother! 

So? You aren't related by blood, there for its not wrong.

No! Its wrong, so wrong on so many levels!

Stop being in a denial and just admit to yourself you LOVE Louis for once.

I'm NOT in love with him! 

You're forcing your mind to believe that, but your heart begs a differ 

SHUT UP!

In denial! 

"SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled in my head or at least thought I did. Niall shot me a worry glance, I just brushed him off. He just shrugged and dropped it, Niall came back in a little after Louis had left. He had noticed me frozen and I was still wrapped up in my thoughts, so he didn't bother me much. I feel like I'm going mental right now, I was just arguing with my conscious about him. Could I really love him? Course not! He's your step brother for one and who even said he feels the same, huh? I groaned as I plopped down on my comfy bed, Niall must have noticed my pain expression because he decided to speak up for the first time, since he has returned.

"What's up, mate?" I crooked my head towards him, when my emerald orbs met his ocean blue ones worry lingering in them.

I silently debated rather or not I should tell Niall the truth or just lie. Finally, after a moment of thought I sighed deeply before replying. "Its Lou" my voice becoming a whisper when his name left my mouth.

His eyes lit up in curiosity, his eyebrows rising up encouraging me to elaborate more. Sighing once again I told him everything and I mean everything, from the moment we met, the constants stares, and finally what just occur not long ago. Niall was silent the whole time, just nodding his head when needed to be. After I finished the story he finally spoke up again..

"Sounds like he likes you" I was shocked to hear those words leave his mouth, I abruptly stood from the bed my eyes widen the size of tennis balls at his words.

"NO! Its impossible! Nialler, he's my step brother" How could he just think that?

"And that means..?" he motion his hands in a circular manner, a sighed escaped my mouth as I sat on the edge of the bed again.

"It means we could never date.." I said emphasizing the word never trying to get that through his head, "and besides I bet he's not even gay" I muttered lowly hoping Nialler didn't hear. Unfortunately, he did catch it and gasped

"Harold Edwards Styles?!" I credulously gazed up at his orbs as he continued on "Have you not notice?!"

"Noticed what exactly?" I wearily asked. "Well from what I heard I say a certain stripes lover has a witttle crush on Hazzy" Niall spoke in a little baby's voice while pinching my cheeks. I quickly swatted his hands away while rubbing my hand over my now red cheek.. Geez thanks, Niall! I sarcastically thought to myself.

"One. Oww and two yeah right" I snorted, as if Louis would be gay! I mean he's like a sex god, I bet you he has tons of girls falling for his charms and his se- Okay!

"Are you that oblivious?" Niall asked disbelief lingering in his voice, while staring at me like I have just grown an extra head.

"Hey! I have you kn-" I was interrupted by the little leprechaun.

"Louis is gay! More importantly, gay for you!" he exclaimed rather loudly, I lunged at him flinging my hand over his mouth. Praying nobody, importantly he didn't hear.

"Can you be a bit more louder next time?" I whispered in his ear, my hand still covering his mouth. Instantly I felt something wet and warm on my hand, and I jerked it away from him. "Did you just lick my hand?!" I stared in horror at him as he grinned like a Cheshire cat while nodding his head sheepishly.

"Yeah.." he trailed off

"Why would you do that?!" I frantically swiped my hand across the comforter on my King sized bed. "Oh stop being sudden a baby, Harry." he replied coolly

"How would you fe-" yet again I was interrupted *sigh* seems like I've been doing that a lot tonight.

"Back to the point through, Lou likes you and you like Lou!"

"Nia-" will he stop bloody interrupting me?!

"No ands, ifs, or buts" I started giggling like a little school girl. Bloody hell! Niall glanced over at me before realize what he had just said and started laughing too. After we collected ourselves, he turned serious again. I knew we won't done with this conversation yet, its just my heart said I love Louis, but my mind said he doesn't feel the same way. I was having a battle between my heart and mind, I just didn't know which to follow.

"Okay, Niall. Lets say I like Lou.. what makes you think he feels the same, huh?" I questioned the little snowflake, knowing it was really no use to argue about it. Niall thought for a moment before a mischief smirk spread across his pale face. I looked at him wearily as he spoke.

"Operation discover Louis's gay is a go"


	4. Smut Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Boyxboy smut.. if you can't handle it than you might want to skip this chapter! You won't miss much. You have been warned.. 
> 
> Hey Lovelies! Well this Chapter will contain smut, this will be my first time to write some smut.. so I apologize in advance if its terrible.. Thanks, enjoy! xx Btw read Author note, its important!

Harry's POV

After Niall explained his plan to me, he insisted that we start as soon as possible which is actually where I am now.

As I scampered into Lou's room, I could hear the shower running indicating that Louis is indeed inside. Just imagine water running down those sexy abs o- I need to focus! I ram through his drawers, closet, even on his desk, but I find no prove that he's gay. Sighing, I decided that Louis is in fact not gay and this plan of Niall's is just stupid and asking for trouble. I can't even believe I actually agree to go through his privacy, but I guess my curiosity got the better of me. Just as I was about to exit his room, something silver caught my eye. Silently as I could I tiptoed over towards his laptop placed on his bed, the lid was half open. Before a second thought, I had the laptop open and was checking out the history. Tons of useless pages were there, I was about to close the computer when one certain link grabbed my attention.

Pleasure for men {A/N I so just came up with that}

Curiously, I clicked on it and I was met with a video of two men having a very heated make out session. I stared in horror as I continue to watch them, quickly I switched the video off not standing to see another minute. I was frozen in place that I didn't notice the shower was off and someone entered the room, until an angry voice filled my ears.

"Why are you going through my privacy?" I whined at the hardness lingered in his voice as I turned to face him. His face was rage and I quivered under his hard glance.

"I-I s-sorry" I stuttered scared of what he would do. He continue to glance at me, until a mischief smirk found its way on his kissable pink lips. I would be lying if I said that didn't terrified me worse than I already was. "You know.." he started as he trotted towards the door shutting and locking it before stepping towards me. In return I took one back than another until my back made contract with the wall, now I was pinned up against Lou. Oh why did this seem familiar? I thought to myself. His breath fanned over my neck making me shiver in response.

"I want to you so bad" he whispered in my ear making sure to nibble at my earlobe after. Then he passed his erection onto my semi erection. A moan threaten to escape pass my parted lips, I was struggling to speak.

"L-lou st-op" failing miserably as a moan sounds from my mouth as Louis presses harder into me. I could feel his smirk against my shoulder, obviously pleased with my response.

"You and I both know you don't want that, yeah?" his hand slowly trailed towards my "little" problem down south and gave it a tight squeeze, I groaned.

"Lou-"

"Shh" he quiet me, "Just relax." with that said he slammed lips with mine. My hands found their way to his feathery hair tangling inside as his went to my hips pulling our bodies closer. He forced his tongue in my mouth, exploring every inch of it than stroking it with my own. Little moans and whimpers kept falling from my mouth and my erection was getting harder by the minute.

Louis lead me over towards the bed without breaking our kiss expect for the occasional breaths we needed. Things started getting heated fast and I found ourselves in only our boxers. Louis's lips trailed to my neck where he spotted on my sweet spot, making me a moaning mess. When that spot was throbbing with pain I whimpered, Lou than planted a kiss there and continued working his lips down towards my throbbing member. Once he reached my waistband, he looped his fingers into them and yanked them off throwing it to the ground. My member sprung free and slapped on my lower abs, with one last glance to me Louis wrapped his lips around the tip. My back arched as moans and groans kept falling from my mouth, without warning he took my full length in his mouth. His head was bobbling up and down as he hollowed his cheeks. I was becoming a moaning mess underneath as sweat bead down my forehand. As his amazing tongue continue swirling around, I could tell I was getting close.

"Lou.. I'm go-nna.." I moaned bucking my hips up, without warning his mouth was off me with a Pop causing it to slapped back again on my stomach. I whined as I once again bucked up my hips desperately trying to gets his mouth back on me. He shook his head before smashing his lips on my once more for another heated kiss, as he slipped out of his boxers. His hand traveled up my stomach to my chest then cupped my cheek before departing our lips. I whined at the lost contract before he put his fingers inside my mouth.

"Suck" I started sucking on them, nibbling teasely on the tip before he pulling out and positioning them at my entrance. A second later one finger nudged in as I groaned, my walled clamped around it preventing him from moving it.

"Relax, babe" he courage me, after I did as told him started pumping and craving it. First pain, but soon pleasure took its place.

"A-another, Lou" I moaned begging for more, he added a second still seizing my hole. He picked up speed with his fingers as I started moving my hips trying to get more of him. "God, Lou.. more" I panted as he insert the last one. After a few more pumps I was ready, Louis pulled his fingers out before lining up his length with my entrance. His gaze went up to me as he spoke..

"You ready?" I nodded, he swiped his tip against my hole once then twice. Than pushed inside me, and let me tell you fuck! it hurt like hell. I squeezed my eyes shut wishing the pain would just vanished, once Lou was all in he stopped letting me adjust to his size. When I was use to it I urged him to move. At first he started at slow, but with every thrust he sped up. I was clutching at the sheets as moans fell from my lips.

"F-faster and h-harder, Louis" he obeyed, going faster and harder. As he was thrusting he hit that oh so bundle of nerves making me cry out in pleasure "Oh god.. right there, Lou" he kept hitting my prostate with each thrust his took. I then started rocking my hips with his movements as I moaned his name repeatedly.

"L-Louis" he caught my lips with his while continuing to rock in me, swallowing my every moans. I felt as if I was in heaven as our tongues fought messily. After a while of this, I felt a heat rise in the pit of my stomach. This may be my first time, I'm not an idiot so I knew exactly what that meant.

"Lou, I'm c-close." I stuttered out, moaning more loudly now than before.

"Let it out, baby" Louis mumbled on my lips as I moaned his name so loud I'm pretty much the whole neighborhood heard. "That's it, baby" he said thrusting faster in me, if that's even possible, and moaning too. 

"Cum for me, Haz" with one last forceful sloppily thrust I came all over both our chests while screaming his name out. "OH GOD LOUIS!" My walls tighten around his length tipping him over the edge as he cum deep inside me while also screaming my name. "HARRY!" he kept thrusting sloppily through our highs. Once we came down from our highs he pulled out, a whimper from me cause the empty feeling, and popping down next to me.

Only our heavy breathing filled the room, I was starting to get sleepy now. Louis wrapped use in his blanket while cuddling me in his arms, I instantly snuggled into his chest feeling safe. A yawned escaped my mouth as Lou kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep, Hazzy" I nodded as a lazily smile formed on my lips with one last thought on my mind

"Louis is most definitely gay" before I fell in a deep dark slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV 

Amazing.

That one little word is how I felt the next morning when I wake up to the most beautiful face ever. Last night's events replayed in my mind and I couldn't wipe off that smile plastered on my face. Just the feeling of him was like no another, and honestly I couldn't have asked for a better person to be my first than Louis. But sadly that smile was washed off my face in a matter of seconds once I crashed back into reality.

I just made lo- I couldn't really call it love, could I? I mean I'm still not entirely certain about my feelings for him yet and I don't even know how he feels either. Last night could have just out of lust and need, thoughts after thoughts ran wild in my mind.

 

I just had sex with Louis.

Who happens to be my step brother, oh boy.

What will mum say? OH GOD MUM! Have could I forget? I hope she didn't go looking for me, or worse found us together. This isn't something I could explain to her..

"oh you know.. I got lonely, went to lay with Lou and we both got hot so striped down naked" Yeah like that's believable, come on! Maybe she didn't coming searching for me or she didn't even come home last night, yeah? With that thought in mind, I frantically jumped from his bed, grabbed my discarded clothes, and made a beeline straight back to my safety aka my room. Once safely inside I slammed the door with all my strength, I think the house shook a bit, pressing my back against it than sinking to the ground as I took a breather or two. I need a plan, how am I suppose to face Louis now? Obviously I can't avoid him forever, since we live in the same house! *Sighs* So many questions roamed through my head right now..

What happens if its awkward between us now?

What if mum notices us acting strange and she questions us? 

Did Louis enjoy last night the same way I did or was I just a meaningless fuck?

How did I enjoy last night actually? 

Groaning, I rubbed my temples trying to stop overreacting about everything. I'm starting to get a headache from all this worrying, hopefully I don't get wrinkles either *shivers* Finally, after about a good 3 minutes of calming down, I mentally told myself that I'll just focus on everything later. But right now I have to get ready for school at Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School, yay another week of school! Oh boy! *Please note the sarcasm in that*

~End of School Day~ {Sorry, didn't want to bother with the boring classes and stuff}

Today went by fast which I'm grateful for that, but then part of me isn't cause that just means its to close to face Louis soon. This morning at breakfast was so awkward, neither of us talked or even look the other straight in the eye.

Flashback ~This Morning~

"Ah.. good morning, dear" mum's gentle voice greeted me once I step foot in the kitchen. "Morning" I muttered out finding my converse very interesting as I made my way to my seat. I could tell Lou was already in here, but I didn't once dare to look up at those beautiful blue eyes. Mum placed a plate filled of blueberry pancakes in front of me as I uttered out a quiet thanks. Everything fell silence once again, you could feel the tension in the air mum seemed to notice it to cause she spoke up

"So Lou.." I risky peered from under my eyelashes towards Lou, who looked up at my- our- mother. "You excited for school?" 

"Oh yes" he flashed her that oh-so-beautiful smile, which made my heart melt a bit. My mind instantly clouded with thoughts of Louis, I didn't try to pay attention to what they were chatting about. I just let my mind wandering, how do I feel for Louis? Does he feel something more towards me? Was I just a meaningless fuck? But why would he fuck his step brother then? I don't get it, anything for that matter. I let out a depress sigh, my mum heard and turned towards me..

"You okay, love?" my gaze moved up to meet hers, cornered was shown inside them. I also notice Lou staring at me too, but I pretended I didn't. Knowing that he is staring at me, heat quickly rise up my neck and covered my cheeks as I answered mum. "O-of course, ju-ust nervous" I stuttered out flashing her a nervous smile. She seem to buy it cause then just shoots me an assuring smile in return, and continues talking with Lou. I let out a breathe I didn't even notice I was holding 'til now, I couldn't, but let my gaze shaft towards Louis though. He looks beautifully breath-taking like always, his brown chestnut hair swept to the side, his pink plump lips twitched up in a small smile showing off th- my thoughts were interrupted by my mum calling my name.

"Harry?" I quickly tore my gaze from Louis to mum.

"Mmmh" I response while I'm certain my cheeks were still indeed tinted pink. "Would you be a dear and show Lou around, yeah?" she asked a eyebrow rise, my face then turned darker with blush, if that's even possible. 

Finally, I mange to answer but with a stutter "s-sure" my mum then nodded and announce it was time to head off to school. I need to just separate myself from Lou for awhile so I can think about this, about us and school is the best place. Because since he's 16 and I'm only 13 we are in different grades, so its the perfect time to just think without Lou being around. In a million years have I ever thought that school for once be useful, with that in mind I slowly left for another day of school.

~Present~

I sighed as I ran a hand through my messy mop of curls as I shut my locker. Finally, getting ready to head home with Louis, I walked outside in the England weather. The weather was warm a bit chilly, considering the fact its just the beginning of fall here. My body was trembling, I had to walk home alone with Lou since we don't live that far away. This morning wasn't that bad or awkward much cause Nialler was there, but today he had football {Soccer} practice after school. Mental sigh curse you little lrish lad, just as I rounded the corner of the building, I wish I hadn't. I instantly froze in my tracks, my face going pale at the sight set in front of me,

Louis kissing a girl I didn't recognize. 

My vision was beginning to become blurry, my cheeks had warm liquid running down than. I lifted my hand up to my eyes, wetness on my fingertips I realize I started crying. My breathing was getting uneven now as broken sobs passed my parted lips and did you hear that?

That was the sound of my heart shattering into a million tiny pieces.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis's POV {Yay! Finally Lou's lol, I thought it would be better in his.} 

El and I finally broke from our snog session, breathing heavily. Wow her eyes are an amazing shade of brown, but I couldn't help but feel as kissing Eleanor was wrong. I just decided to shrug it off, its probably just nothing anyways.

"Wow Lou.." she started "I never knew you were that good at kissing" I just flashed her a cheekily smile before responding.

"You aren't to back yourself, El" it was silence for a few, until we heard a car honk making us turn our heads towards a black Rover Range.

"That's my mum" her Manchester accent said "So I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" I just nodded my head and flashed her another smile before she turned and walked off. Sighing, I turned the other direction to go find Harry and walk home together. Before long, Eleanor's angelic voice filled my ears once again.

"Call me sometime, Lou" I crooked my head towards her and nodded while waving goodbye to her. I finally made it to the entrance of the school building where we agreed to meet, but Harry wasn't there. I remembered something about Harry saying Niall had soccer practice today after school.. maybe he's there, yeah? I made my way towards the soccer field out in the back of the school, once back there I immediately I spotted the blond lad sitting on the sideline. Quickly, I trotted towards him,

"Hello Niall" he turn to face me, my blue orbs meeting his ones. "Oh Lou what up, mate?" his Irish accent sticking out thickly.

"Oh I'm just looking for Harry, have you seen him?" Niall thought for a moment before responding "Aye, yeah he said he's just gonna walk home since you seem to be busy" Is it possible that Harry seen me kissing El? Wait why do I care if he did or not? I knew deep down I did care a lot actually, but I couldn't help but feel hurt that he just left without saying a single thing to me. Realizing, where I was I shook my thoughts away.

"Oh okay, bye Niall" I tried hiding the hurt I felt, but I think Niall sensed something was up. But I just shrugged it off and hurriedly spun on my heels and started my way home.

Once I finally made it home, I ran up the steps throwing the front door open and slamming it shut loudly. I silently prayed in my head that mum wasn't home as I trotted up the stairs towards Harry's room. I really didn't feel like being investigated about my behavior right now, only I could focus on was the hurt that Harry created.

He could've just waited, I've would of been there to walk home with him. We could've talked about everything one the way home. I don't like the idea of my poor Hazza walking home by himself. I thought to myself, I shuddered at the last thought though. What happen if something did happen to my Hazza? I couldn't live with myself if anything did, but then I thought of the anger I had towards him too.

Why has he been avoiding me? Didn't he feel the same way that night? Why couldn't he just fucking wait for me like he was suppose too? None of this would have happen if he just waited. Sadly, my anger beat the rest of my emotions as I angrily pounded on his door waiting impatiently for him to answer. Finally, after it felt for like hours, but really was just a few minutes his breathtaking flawless face appeared. I angrily shoved passed him into his room, turning to face him.

"Come right in then" he muttered sarcastically under his breath, I just snorted. He closed his door then made his way back towards his bed, ignoring me completely. It was quiet for a few waiting for him to speak, but clearly he wasn't attending to talk anytime soon. So I decided to break the silence for once,

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Harry just carry on working on looks like his Algebra, acting like nothing left my mouth. "Why.Didn't.You.Wait?" I stated through clenched teeth, I was getting irritated by the passing second. Still he didn't answer back, and that just pushed my limits farther.

I slammed his Algebra book closed while screaming at the top of my lungs, "FOR FUCKS SAKE, HARRY! STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD AND ANSWER ME!" My face red with anger, Harry's head shot up at my words and if looks could kill I would be six feet under.

"Me? ME? ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?!" His voice rising with every word as he slowly stood from the bed. "YOU'RE THE ONE ACTING LIKE THE CHILD HERE!!!" We were now at each others throats, our eyes filled with anger and hatred towards each other.

"What's that suppose to mean, huh?" I spit through my teeth, as I clenched and unclenched my fist. My nails digging into my skin making blood draw on the surface, I was trying to control my anger before I do something, I knew I would regret. "Oh you know exactly what I mean."

That was the last straw, my anger took control completely, I spun around while screaming and used all my mighty, I punched the wall. Making a indent appear where my fist made connect with it, I leaned my head against the wall breathing heavily trying to calm down. After I was calm enough I turn back towards Harry to see him frozen in place with terror written all over his face. My heart broke a little at the sight, just to think I was the cause for that look. I never wanted Hazza to be scared of me, ever, but my anger got the best of me. Before I could process what I was doing next, my body was moving and I had Harry by his collar, pinning him against the wall. A look of fear flashed through his eyes, but mine were filled with a mix of anger and hurt.

"Now. I'm. Gonna. Ask. This. One. More. Time" I paused momentarily before continuing on. "Why have you been avoiding me?" All thoughts of him leaving me to walk home alone vanished, now all that I wanted was him to know why I was being avoiding by the one person that meant everything to me.

"Wh-what?" he asked in disbelief, "I-I've been avoiding.." he trailed off looking at me in disbelief before anger took over. "I've been avoiding you?" Harry didn't give me a chance to answer, "I'VE BEEN AVOIDING YOU??" he roared as he pushed me away with all his mighty. "YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING ME SINCE THAT DAMN NIGHT!"

I was fuming more now, you could practically see the stream coming off me. How dare he blame this on me?! He's the one who fucking ran afterwards, not me! My inner self told me. "I HAVEN'T BEEN AVOIDING YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FUCKING LEFT! I WOKE UP EXPECTING YOU TO BE RIGHT NOW TO ME, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I FOUND INSTEAD?" I screamed at him my hands frantically waving in the air as I spoke. "I FOUND A EMPTY SPOT! NOT YOU, BUT A EMPTY FUCKING SPACE! DO YOU KNOW HOW I FUCKING FELT, HUH?" My throat was raspy and raw from all that screaming, Harry was close to tears now and it broke my heart even more.

"I-I.." he stuttered out, than once again anger took over him "HOW YOU FELT? I LEFT SO MUM WOULDN'T FUCKING CATCH US! HOW DO YOU EVEN FEEL ABOUT US HAVING SEX, HUH? DID YOU REGRET THAT? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET THE DAMN COURAGE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT THAT, BUT WHEN I FINALLY DECIDE TOO YOU'RE KISSING SOME SLUT!" {A/N I have absolutely nothing against Eleanor, she's a sweet girl!} 

"ELEANOR IS NOT A DAMN SLUT!"

"OH SO NOW YOU'RE DEFENDING HER!" he continued on, I tell see his fists balled up, "DO YOU EVEN CARE HOW I FELT?"

To be truthfully honest with you, that question kind of took me off guard because I never stop to think of how Harry must think of us having sex. I was speechless and that itself seem to piss him off even more than before. "Of course not.." he scoffed it feel silence after that, neither of us talked. "Self-center prick" Harry muttered under his breath so I couldn't hear, but I did and that just made my blood boil

"I'M A SELF-CENTER PRICK? WHAT ABOUT YOU? ALL YOU SEEM TO CARE ABOUT IS HIDING IT FROM MUM! YOU NEVER STOPPED JUST TO THINK HOW I FELT ABOUT IT TO!"

"I WAS JUST THINKING OF WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPEN IF MUM CAUGHT US!" he retorted back.

"OF COURSE THAT WAS THE ONLY DAMN THING YOU WERE THINKING OF! YOU KNOW WHAT?!" I didn't care about anything else at that moment, I didn't care if mum heard us or found out. I wasn't even mad anymore, I was more hurt than anything. He just got up and left, never thinking of how I would feel about that.

I woke up and find the spot that Harry was suppose to accompany, empty and than he avoids me like I'm the plague or something, now standing here calling me a self-center prick and talking about his and only his feelings.

"What Louis, I would love to know what" he sarcastically replied back.

"You were a meaningless fuck to me" I spit at him, his face fell at my words tears were threatening to fall over the edges of his eyes. The sight shattered my heart, but I was just showing him how hurt and angry I was with him.

His voice sounded so broken and small as he spoke. "wh-what?" the tears were now streaming down his beautiful face. I instantly regretted the next words that left my mouth..

"You meant nothing at all to me, Harry" 

That was a complete and utterly lie.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's POV

Emptiness.

That's the only way to explain how I felt at that exact moment, his words just kept swirling in my head

"You meant nothing to me, Harry" 

It really shouldn't be that big of a surprise, I mean I knew it all along that I was just a meaningless fuck, and Louis just clarified it for me. But I will admit to you though, hearing those words leave his mouth was the most, words can't explain how awful that feeling was. After that heated argument I called Niall up, I just didn't know what to do anymore. When Lou said that, my heart just shut down completely that's the effect he has over me.

Right now, I'm just slumped in my desk chair not moving a muscle. Without Louis, I'm nothing its kind of funny how just in that one moment my whole world came crashing down. Niall is just pacing back and forth ranting on how he was so certain Louis liked me.

"There's got to be some mistake! I mean all the signs were there, he liked you. There's gotta be some explanation for all this." he just kept ranting on and on.

"Niall.."

"He liked you! I was 100% certain"

"Niall.."

"There's a way we gotta fix this, you two are meant to be-" I interrupted him by yelling his name out.

"NIALL" This time he finally stopped his damn pacing and turned his gaze towards me, "Now, what he said is done now. There's no need to try and fix it" by the end of my sentence my voice was barely a whisper.

"Harry.." he said his eyes filled with sympathetic, but I shook my head I didn't want any sympathy. I held my hand up indicating that I don't want him to finish his sentence.

"Its fine, Niall. He said how he felt, its all good. I didn't care anyways, we're noth-" I choked on my own broken sob, I couldn't finish that statement. It hurt like hell to say that, but I just didn't want Niall to worry anymore. But of course Nialler said through my lame attempt, but none the less dropped the subject. Which I'm more than grateful for that.

"Well hey my buddy Zayn, said there's a party going now tonight if I wanted to come along.. I also can bring a friend along."

Zayn Malik a High Schooler and is known as the town's bad boy. Always smoking, partying, and even fucking every girl and guy he meets. Yeah he's bisexual, don't ever get on his bad side though, this one time he put a man in the hospital cause they called him a fag. Zayn is the kind of person your parents warn you about, but he's cool I've met him once.

A party, huh? With high schoolers, I could go get drunk maybe meet someone and have a little fun with them. This is what I need, a distraction from Louis even if its for a short amount of time, anything is great for me.

A smirk spread found its way on my lips as I spoke, "Count me in"

~At the Party~

It was only 7 'clock and the party was already alive, Zayn texted us the details and stuff. So here we were walking into Liam Payne's house party.

Liam Payne is the caption of the Holmes Chapel's soccer team, every girl in school wanted him, including some guys too. He was the talk of the town, I'll admit I've seen him around with some mates, and he's like a sex god. But Louis is better, damn brain shut up! you're suppose to forget him not think of him! I mentally cursed my brain.

As we entered we were met with the scent of alcohol hanging heavily in the air and the smell of smoke mixed in. The music was blaring, you could hear it from miles away! I thought to myself as we searched for the bad boy himself. Sweating bodies grinding together as they dance to the music..

"Maybe it's the way she walked  
Straight into my heart and stole it  
Through the doors and past the guards  
Just like she already owned it

 

I said can you give it back to me  
She said never in your wildest dreams

 

And we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line  
now I can't remember  
how it goes but I know  
that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever  
I think it went  
oh oh oh  
I think it went  
yeah yeah yeah  
I think it goes, oh.." 

"Harreh! Nialler! You made it" Zayn's smooth voice shouted over the loud music, I turned towards the direction of his voice and there he was with none other than Liam Payne himself. Niall and I made our way towards them, pushing and avoiding dancing, drunk high schoolers.

"Said her name was Georgia Rose  
And her daddy was a dentist

 

Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)  
But she kissed me like she meant it

 

I said can I take you home with me  
She said never in your wildest dreams

 

And we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line  
now I can't remember  
how it goes but I know  
that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever  
I think it went  
oh oh oh  
I think it went  
yeah yeah yeah  
I think it goes, oh.."

Finally we reached the two, who obvious reek of beer and smoke. "I'm soo glad you guys could make it" Zayn slurred on his words, flunging an arm around my and Niall's shoulders. "Hey Zayn" Niall greeted back cheerily, I just stood there and mumbled a quiet "hi".

"Mates, I like you to meet my buddy Liam Payne in the arse" he started laughing at his own joke, as Liam just rolled his eyes and greeted Niall and I. "Hello mate" he held his hand out for me to shaking and I did, "Hi I'm Harry" "And I'm Niall"

He flashed as another breathtaking smile, my heart fluttered a bit. Louis is better though I mentally groaned, I'm suppose to be here having the best time of my life, not comparing Liam to Louis! Bloody hell! 

Silence took over the four of us, until Zayn decided to break it "Alright you tosses, hit it up while I show Nialler a good time" as he dragged a giggling Niall behind him to god knows where, I just rise my eyebrow in question at Niall's flushed face.. but he just waved me off.

"Then there was two..' Liam stated, I just turned my gaze towards him, than once more silence took over. Only the music could be heard..

"You know, I know, you know  
I will remember you  
I know, you know, i know  
You'll remember me

 

You know, I know, you know  
I'll remember you  
I know, you know  
I hope you'll remember how we danced  
How we danced

 

1, 2, 1, 2, 3

 

And we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line  
now I can't remember  
how it goes but I know  
that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

Then we we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line  
now I can't remember  
how it goes but I know  
that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever  
I think it went  
oh oh oh  
I think it went  
yeah yeah yeah  
I think it goes, oh

 

Best song ever  
It was the best song ever  
It was the best song ever  
it was the best song ever"

Finally, Liam broke the heavy silence "you wanna drink?" I thought for a minute before nodding my head. He handed me a beer, as he got one himself. As I took my first drink of the alcohol I couldn't help, but think

This is exactly what I need, let the fun begin. 

~Few Hours Later~

My mind was blurry, I couldn't contraction on anything. Everything was happening so fast, I was so drunk off my arse, no joke. One minute I'm dancing on the table while everyone is cheering me on, than the next I was pinned against the wall in the hall snogging Liam. We stumbled in his room still not breaking our snogging session, as he close the door with his foot and shoving me onto his bed.

Once my back hit his bed, I knew there was no going to back now.

Best Night Ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit crappy, I was very stress with school and I wasn't feeling well when I wrote this. xx

Harry's POV

The next morning, I woke up feeling like absolute crap. My head was pounding like there were hundreds of My Chemical Romance concerts inside, mixed with All Time Low. I cracked my eyes open, but immediately shut them when the light burns them.

"Who the fuck turn the sun on?" I hissed as I blinked a few times adjusting to the brightness that surrounds me. Finally, my eyes fully open as I take in my surroundings, but I start panicking when I notice I'm in an unfamiliar place. Then last night's events came crashing down on me,

Louis.

Our heated argument.

The party.

The alcohol.

The dancing.

Oh god.. Liam.

I nervously glanced towards my right to find it accompany with Liam's sleeping figure. He begun stirring in his sleep than a moment later I was met with those big puppy brown orbs. Confusion swirl around them, but than realization took its place.

"Shit.." he muttered under breath, I just sat frozen in place panicking on the inside. What the fuck am I suppose to do now?! I slept with THE Liam Payne and he's not gay, well I'm not so sure anymore though. I quietly thought to myself, BUT that's besides the point! Liam noticed the confuse and scared expression plastered on my face cause he finally spoke

"We tell nobody about this, yeah?" you could practically tell how scared he was of this situation just like me. I nodded my head as we both shambled out of his bed hurrying to put our clothes back on and avoid this awkward situation farther more. We tiptoe downstairs and the sight in front of us was scary, his whole house was trash from last night's party. There was broken glasses here and there, beer cans was everywhere, and some people passed out half naked. *shivers*

"HOLY CRAP! I'M SO FUCKING DIE WHEN MY PARENTS GET HOME!" Liam shouted at the top of his lungs as he took in the sight of his house. I wandered alone in search of my Irish friend, and you wouldn't believe where I found him. I burst out laughing, dropping to the ground and clutching at my sides as tears streamed down my face from laughing hard. Liam then came in looking at me like I was nuts and belong to an.

"Hm.. Harry?" he question, but I couldn't make out words all I could do was point shaking at Niall and Zayn. He saw them too and was on the ground next to me, Niall was wearing underpants over his head while passed out on the kitchen table and Zayn was spread out on Nialler with lovebites covering his chest along with a condom. Well Nialler was a bit busy last night too I thought as I still was shaking with laugher, as they both groaned.

"Harry?" Niall mumbled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Dudes, shut the hell up!" Zayn grumbled, as Nialler sat up examining the out come of the party. "Holy crap.." Ni breath out.

"Well Zayn, if you don't get your arse up right now and help me clean up. We'll both be hung by my bloody PARENTS!" Liam yelled that last part, making Zayn grumble under his breath as he also got up too. And if he wasn't fully wake before, once his eyes landed on the mess him and Niall made on each other, he was wide awake now!   
"OMG! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN LAST NIGHT?!" he screeched, and like the good friends Liam and I are, we yet once again ended up rolling around the ground clutching our sides as tears ran down our faces. Watching the horror expressions on both their faces, and if that wasn't funny enough Niall moved backwards and ended up face-plant the floor. That just sent us into another round of laughter!

"Ni-ni.." I could barely get his name out, my face red and breathing was getting harder by the second, "st-top yo-our killing u-us!" he shot me a dirty look. Finally, after about 5 minutes more full of laugher we all sobered up.

"okay.." Liam started, trying to regain his breath

"So what we gotta do?" Niall asked

Liam thought for a moment than spoke again, "Zayn and I will stay and clean before my parents return, you and Harry have got to get home. Your parents are probably flipping off, since you never came home last night."

Niall and I both looked at each other as we said in perfect unison "Crap.." My mum is going to be worried and pissed! Piss is an understatement, she'll be the freaking HULK! I thought to myself and groaned.

"okay we go... NOW!" as those words left Li's mouth, Ni and I made a mad dash for our belongings as Liam and Zayn was running around like a manic picking up the outcome of last night's party. Once we had our things, we sprinted out the front door yelling our goodbyes.

We speed walked down the sidewalk, I decided to check my phone expecting it to be blown up by numerous calls and messages from mum. But I was NOT at all expecting this

35 miss calls from Loubear

23 messages from Loubear 

16 voicemails from Loubear

I was dreading to open the messages, but I was also curious to find out what he had to say..

To Harry: 

Where r u?

To Harry:

I'm serious, where r u, Hazza?!

To Harry:

ANSWER ME, HAROLD! WHERE THE HELL R U?

To Harry:

ANSWER ME HAROLD EDWARD STYLES!

To Harry:

What happens if something bad happens to you?! I can't live with knowing something happen to you, Haz.

To Harry:

Please...

To Harry: 

I'm starting to worry, you haven't came back last night.

To Harry: 

Please.. I-I need you here with me..

To Harry:

Just... please..

To Harry: 

M-my H-hazza?

I couldn't find the courage to open the other messages, the water works were about to begin and I surely didn't need to go home crying or else mum would see and start investigate my where bouts' and so forth. I hadn't notice I was stood in the front of my house until I lifted my head. How was I suppose to see Louis after everything that happen? What happens if he's pissed cause I didn't return home last night? I was frozen in place, I didn't know what was going to happen once I passed that frame and I was sure in the hell not willing to find out anytime soon.

Niall nudged me in the ribs by his elbow, indicating me to go inside.. "I-I.. L-Louis..L-last ni-night.. p-party" I was stuttering, my mouth couldn't form proper sentences just bit of words. But Niall seemed to understand exactly what I meant. He placed a hand on my shoulder giving it a reassure squeeze, "Hey look at me." he said, my eyes slowing met his blue orbs one, "its gonna be fine, okay?" all I could muster up was nodding. I than turned my gaze back towards my house, I weakly trotted up the steps pausing at the door. Finally, I mange to calm my nerves and took a deep breath before entering the house and shutting it behind me. As I turned around, my eyes widen and my jaw hit the floor.. the sight I saw was not what I was expecting at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit this chapter is the worst one yet, but I wasn't having the best of week when I wrote this last month on Wattpad :P So, I'm really sorry! Chapter 10 makes up for this one though. xx

Harry's POV

That imagine will forever be imprinted in my mind, no matter how hard I tried to un-see the seen it never vanished. How could I have hurt Louis so much for him to do that? I never meant to hurt him that much, I never attended to hurt him to begin with. I didn't even know he did that, how could I not notice sooner?! GOD I'M SUCH A DAMN IDIOT! If I would have known earlier, maybe JUST maybe I could have prevented it from happening. Then we wouldn't be where we are now, but I know one thing though I will never forgive myself for doing this to Louis.

My heart was beating fast, my palms sweating horribly. God, why would Louis do that.. it hurt me, my heart shattered into a million of pieces.

If Louis and I were just regular step brothers, if I didn't fall head over heels for him, yes I'm finally admitting my feelings, yeah I know its kind of sad how it took this situation just for me to realize my true feelings. But that doesn't matter right now. if I didn't fuck my step brother and just be a normal family. Then none of this would have happened and maybe my relationship with Lou wouldn't be so fucked up. Mum known nothing of anything, but this is a dead giveaway now. I don't look forward to explaining all this mess to mum, mainly because I don't even know what the hell half of things is wrong. Clearly we can't talk about it without each of us wanting to rip the other heads off, and then I, being the stupid idiot I am I go out to par- crap! How the fuck could I have forgotten about Liam?! I know we agreed on not telling nobody, but being with Liam was wrong. Everything about that night felt wrong, I want to tell Lou about it, I need to but after tonight I don't know anymore. Maybe its for the best to keep him in the dark about this "little" secret. What's the worst that can happen? Well apparently this can.. UGG!!!!

When did everything in life become so complicated? A month ago, I was just a regular 13 year old hanging out with my buddies, focusing on school and the weekends instead of worrying about who the next person I would get lucky with or any of that love bull crap. But than Louis came along and turn my whole world upside down. I was NEVER EVEN GAY, LOUIS FREAKING CHANGED ME INTO LOU-SEXUAL!

Ugg, how could just in a short amount of time someone's life can change so much? Why would Lou even consider doing this to himself? Had he thought how I would react when I found him? Did I even cross his damn mind once or he just play on instinct? Now here we are just waiting, while my brain explodes with thoughts of everything in this situation him and I mange to create. We both fought fire with fire, and that just resulted in a bigger flame than before. Finally, my prayers get answered when I'm met with those familiar blue sky orbs that make my heart turn into a Harry puddle, but one question still lingers in my mind though..

Who knew Louis cut?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be dedicated to all my amazing readers! I couldn't thank you guys enough for all you've done for this book :) I'll be honest with you, when I first started writing this story I never thought it would get this many reads and votes. That was just incredible, and as you may know I wasn't having the best of week last week, but thank you to those who written all those wonderful comments. They truly made my day brighter :) I love all my readers, I couldn't have asked for better readers. So thank you again, lovelies. xx
> 
> ~Lots of Love

Louis's POV

I could hear voices outside my room, soon I recognize them as Harry's and mum's. But their conversation shattered my heart as I listened in.

"Why the hell would you lose your virginity at such an early age?!"

"Mu-"

"More importantly to your step brother?!" 

"Mum, st-"

"What the hell were you thinking?! Huh?!"

"I wasn't" he mumbled

"Of course you won't! Now look what happened!" 

"Mum just ca-"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Harold Edward Styles!" Hmm.. he's name would be way better with Tomlinson. "Why couldn't you choose someone else. I don't care if you're gay or not, but why with Louis your step brother?! Maybe with Niall, he's a great lad. Not that Louis isn't, but he's your brother. How do you think people are going to react when they found out about this? God, I shouldn't have left you alone with him so much than none of this wo-" that's when Harry lost it.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM, MUM! OKAY? I LOVE LOUIS MORE THAN I SHOULD HAVE, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?! I CAN'T HELP WHO MY HEART CHOOSES!! I'M SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED, BUT WE CAN'T CHANGE THE PAST. NOT YOU, NOT ME, NOT EVEN LOU! WHAT'S DONE IS DONE. AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO NOW!" Harry loves me? Harry loves.. OH MY CARROTS, HARRY LOVES ME, LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON!

Everything went silence after that, I was scared as nothing was spoken between the two heated Styles. You could practically hear a bobby pin drop in the house. Finally, mum's honey like voice sliced through the heavy silence with the words that I never wanted to hear. Ever.

"You bet I can.. you're moving in with your Aunt." and then the tears stream down my face. {See what I did there? Yeah? No.. okay you're no fun :P lol} 

Harry's POV

"YOU CAN'T SEPARATE US! I'M NOT GOING, AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME" I angrily yelled after my mum as she moved her way to her bedroom.

"OH YES I CAN, AND YOU WILL RATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. I'M STILL YOUR GUARDIAN FOR THE NEXT 5 YEARS!" she shouted back, before slamming her door shut. I swear the whole house shook.

I turned towards the direction of my room as I stomped my way in it, slamming the door with much force behind me. Before releasing my anger and punching the wall while letting out a irritated scream. "AHHH! GOD YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!" I dropped to my knees while tears escaped my eyes, how can mum just separate me from Lou? Especially after everything that happened. I can't just leave him like that, he's my whole world. I'm pretty sure he heard me confessing my feelings for him earlier, I wasn't the quietiest. But I still can't leave, my love for Louis Tomlinson is unbreakable. Nobody, not even mum can take that away from us. If she actually thinks I'm going with my aunt, then she better think again. There's no way in hell that I'm traveling all the way to London to go with my aunt.

Quickly, I got up from my spot on the floor heading towards my closet to retrieve my gym bag. Once I got it, I started throwing random article of clothing inside along with my Iphone, laptop, and other things I would need. When I'm done, I quickly throw open my door trotting to Lou's room where I find him peacefully sleeping. Tear-strains covered his cheeks and puffy red eyes, the sight of my boy sad broke my heart. I quietly tiptoed towards him, gently shaking him awake.

"Lou.." I whispered in his ear, "C'mon, baby. Wake up" finally I was met with those blue eyes I have fallen for long ago.

"Harry" he mumbled sleepily as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes and sitting up, awe that's so cute I mentally thought. "Yeah, boo. Its me."

"Wh-what.." I cut him off

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes.." he mumbled quietly as his gaze fixed on his lap while a light blush found its way onto his cheeks, I just smiled at the sight. "Want to be with me forever?"

"of course I do, Haz. Wh-" I interrupted again. "Just pack a bag with things you will need, okay?" He quickly nodded as he stumbled off his bed, grabbing a bag and packing his belongings. Once he was done, I grabbed his hand in mine giving it a little squeeze.

"Ready?" he nodded again, as we made our way down the stairs as quiet as we could making sure mum didn't hear us. I placed the note, I wrote while waiting for Lou, on the kitchen counter where I knew mum would see. As we walked out the front door, not once looking back at our old life.

~

The note Harry wrote to his mum:

Mum,

By the time you read this Lou and I will be gone. I'm so sorry for going, but I also love Louis with all my heart. I couldn't leave him behind, I hope as time goes on that you will find the courage to forgive me for everything that has happened. I want you to know that you are a great mum, you never did anything wrong. But my heart belongs to Boo, and I plan on being with him forever, he's my world. I love you, mum. Please don't be mad, we will miss you

Love,

your sons, Louis and Harry. xx


	11. Chapter 11

Harry's POV

"Harry" his sweet Doncaster voice fills my ears, blinking my eyes a few adjusting to the bright light. Slowly, my gaze is clear and I'm met with those big blue eyes I love so much, a big grin finds it way on to my face as I glanced down at the small boy laying on my chest.

"Hi boo.." I whispered as he nuzzles deeper into my chest, my grin grows 10x bigger if that's even possible. I ran my hand through his brown feathery hair as he glances up at me once more with so much love and affection embedded in his blue orbs.

"What we going to do today?" he questioned, it took me a moment to think. Honestly, I never really thought we would actually make it out here, and of course us leaving was also a last minute decision. Louis must of took my silence as the answer because he wore an amused expression as he spoke again. "You didn't plan this far, yeah?" my face flushed with embarrassment as his beautiful laugh filled the air around us.

"Awe, you're blushing!" he cooed while pinching my cheeks as my face burned a more crimson red now. Lou roared with laugher as I swatted his hands away and gently pushed him off my chest. As I sat up, I covered my cherry like face with my hands. "Stop it" my voice came out muffled.

"Oh ok-okay" Lou stuttered out after his laughing fit, but a moment later he started up again. "Boooo..." I whined. Finally, he stopped for good now and as he tried to snuggle back into me, I pushed him away (gently of course, I don't want to hurt my Boobear) and faked being mad at him. A hurt expression appeared on his beautiful, which almost made me cave in and crush him into a hug. But I remembered I was only acting, so I pretended I didn't see it at all, he nuzzled his face on my shoulder as he spoke. "Hazza.." I stayed silence "I'm sorry for laughing at you." I faced downwards so he couldn't notice the smile growing on my face.

"Haz.." he mumbled, I looked out the corner of my eye, to see a single tear fall from his eye. That's when I couldn't take it anymore and I reached out for him, bring Boo into a bone crashing hug. "Don't cry, baby. I'm sorry, I was only joking around with you." I shushed his cries, bring him closer to me. "I th-thought yo-you w-were m-mad at m-me" he hiccupped, I ran my hand repeatedly in his hair. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Shh, Boo. You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm sorry for making you upset." I took a deep breath, "I love you, Boobear" he cling to me like I was going to disappear if he let go. "I love you too, Hazza" he mumbled out. As we just sat there watching the bystanders head off to their families, homes unlike Boobear and I. We don't have a family or home anymore, its just Louis and Harry.

For now & probably forever too. 

~

A week Later.

Its been a week since Lou and I ran away together, a week since I last saw any of my family or friends, just a week since we started our new life.

Its hard out here in the world alone just at the age of 13 and 16, I never really notice before how bad I really did relay on my mum. We're running out of money, and we barely eat much. You can actually tell how much muscle we're losing for not eating much. Louis is starting to get sick and I'm afraid that he might not make it another few weeks out here, sometimes I think of going back. But Lou says he doesn't because mum might separate us for good now and he wants to be together forever. The thing is I'm willing to face the consequences and get separated from him if it means he gets stronger, more healthier. I'm willing to risk anything and everything for my Boobear.

It worrying to have to think that just one of these chilly morning, I'm going to wake up and Boo won't be responsive anymore. But I force those negatives thoughts out of my mind and just focus on having my Louis right in my arms where he belongs. He's always coughing and the cold wind is not helping any matters, maybe we should go home now..

"If you're thinking o-" he cut off his sentence due to the coughing escaping his throat, but I already knew what he was going to say anyways.

"But boo.." I glanced down his pale face, "you're sick." my voice merely a whisper now as a single tear rolled down my redden cheek. Lou reached a hand out to wipe away my single tear, and whispering "Don't cry Haz, we'll be fine.." he paused momentatily to let a cough pass his parted lips "as long as we are together."

I sadly smiled down at him, "Forever & always, Boo"

Louis let out a yawn after that, and I ushered him to lay on my chest to give him all my body heat and to protect my angel from the cruel world around us. "Hazz..." he mumbled out, I rasied an eyebrow in questionly. "Sing.." I barely heard him through his heavy sleeping voice. But then the perfect song appeared in mind.

"Anything for you, Boobear"

"White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upper hand  
Go mad for a couple grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
For angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
Or angels to die.."

Forever & Always, Boo.


	12. MY Baby Boy {Part 1}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my Carrots <3 
> 
> I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, school has me busy and I also have some writer's block. Well isn't really writer's block, just trying to plan the ending for Step Brothers {sadly coming to an end soon :( } 
> 
> I do apprentice you guys being very patient with me, and so for that I decided to write a Daddy! Kink for an update for now, until I figure out the ending for Step Brothers. So again merci beaucoup {Thank you very much!} <3
> 
> ~Lots of Love

Louis Tomlinson has everything he could have asked for.

His dream job that paid well, and a beautiful wife who than gave birth to their bundle of joy, Harry. Life for the Tomlinson's was amazing, they were the perfect family. But sadly, that ended five years ago when Louis' wife, Eleanor was took away from them. Leaving Louis to care and love for their little one, while supporting everything they had. Harry was young than to understand what exactly happen, only that mummy was sleeping forever. 

But five years later, Harry was now 10 years old and Louis would make the effort of visiting Eleanor's grave every year on the day she had left the Earth. It hurt the both of them though, and Louis never hooked up after El. He couldn't find the courage to start fresh with someone else, he loved El with all his heart and could never replace her. Of course though Harry was now the center of Louis' world, Hazza was all Lou had left and he couldn't leave him either. Now that would tear Louis to sheds.

~

After dinner one night and Harry was tucked comfy in his bed, Louis popped down on his bed reading his copy of "Mocking Bird" as he was far into the book, Lou failed to notice his boy show up at the door until he called out to his daddy.

"Daddy" his 10 year old son's tiny voice filled his ear as he finally looked up from the book over towards the door where Harry's figure was shown from the dim light in the hall.

"Yeah, baby?" he watches Harry shifting from one foot to the other, Harry was very beautiful, no doubt about that, and Louis couldn't help the erection growing in his sweats. He moved his book over his lap attempting to cover his "problem" before Harry notices it. Apparently Haz didn't as he replied back,

"I couldn't sleep and I was wondering co-could I s-sleep with you?" a light blush coloring over his cheeks.

"Of course, baby" Lou watched as Harry made his way onto the bed with him and Louis carefully removed the book and placed it on the night stand.

As Harry was getting comfortable, he eventually settled sitting on Lou's lap. Very dangerously close to his aching problem, Harry wiggled back a bit and rubbed against Louis's erection. A moan escaped pass his parted lips at the fiction, which made Harry quickly turn his head towards him, "Are you okay, daddy?" he asked innocently, worry clouded his emerald eyes.

Louis nodded his head while biting his lip, "Yeah, love. Lets just watch tv, yeah?" he reached for the remote turning the telly on. As Harry focus his attention on the telly, Louis couldn't help, but stare at Harry's little ruby red lips. Imagining them wrapped around his length, taking him in until he was hitting the back of his throat and tears filling his eyes. While cum squirts deep down Harry's throat, little Harry trying to shallow all of it. The thought almost made Louis moan, but he bite the inside of his cheek.

Louis's throbbing member was just aching for some kind of relief, so he called out to his baby boy. "Baby boy?"

"Yeah?" Harry's gaze never once falter from the telly. Louis took a deep breath, as he snaked one hand into the black fabric of his boxers, wrapping it around his member and slowly stroking himself. "Want to do something for daddy, love? Be a good boy and make daddy happy?"

Harry quickly nodded his head, he would do anything to make his daddy happy. When Lou didn't answer back, Haz turn his attention back to his daddy surprise to see daddy's cock hanging out of his boxers. "D-daddy? Wh-what...?" Louis shushed Harry quietly, still stroking himself.

"Want to be daddy's good boy, yeah? Put your hands on daddy's cock and rub up and down like I'm doing, okay, baby?"

"okay" Harry mumbled, placing his hands on Lou's cock rubbing up and down just how Louis was doing before. "Arghh.. just like that baby. Oh god.. f-feels good, can you go faster for daddy, baby?"

Harry just nodded, moving his hands quickly now as Louis was moaning underneath his touch. Lou could feel the familiar warm sensation build up in his stomach and he so badly wanted to fuck Harry's innocent little mouth, to come undone in that perfect mouth of his son's.

"do you th-think you c-could put it in y-your mo-mouth, love?" he asked Harry, as he continued to move his tiny hands.

Harry's eyebrows creased together, "I do-don't know, daddy. You're to b-big, mi-might not fit" Louis groaned, "J-just try.. fo-for daddy, b-baby." Hazza nodded as he leaned down his pink little tongue sticking out to lick the slit of Lou's cock. Louis threw his head back, as Harry took the head of his cock into that warmth of his mouth sucking hard. Harry tried to fit as much as his daddy's cock into his mouth, but was struggling because of the size. He tasted the pre-cum and moaned around the throbbing member.

"oh god.. that's it, baby. you're mouth is si-sinful." Louis so desperately tried not to thrust his hips up into Harry's mouth, just fucking his pretty little mouth. But as Harry sucked harder and took him deeper, Louis couldn't take it anymore and started violently thrusting his cock in and out of Harry's mouth. Harry's jaws hurt, but didn't say anything just let his daddy fuck his mouth. He wanted to be a good boy for daddy. Louis could feel himself hitting the back of Harry's throat as he cum deep down his little boy's mouth. His thrusts slowing to a halt now, and trying to calm his breathing down while putting himself away. He looked over at Harry who looked fucked out, watery eyes and some of Lou's cum dripping out of his mouth.

Louis reached out to Harry, taking the young boy into his arms cuddling to his chest shushing his whimpers and praising him. "Shh, sweetie. You did amazing, love. Made daddy feel good, thank you." He held Harry as they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

~

It's been a week, since that night and Louis was starting to feel guilty about doing that with his son, not like Harry ever made a complaint about it anyway. But Lou knew what he did was wrong, and his job wasn't helping any either. His boss yelled at him for being five minutes late, than got in an argument with a student, and conferences were coming soon. Louis has been stressful for the past few days, and Harry has gotten more clingy since that night too. He would always be by his daddy's side, Louis just needed a break from everything.

One night, Louis was at his work desk grading his students essays when Harry came bouncing in "daddy, watch a movie with me please" he whined while tugging on his daddy's arm.

"Later, Harry. Daddy's busy right now." Trying to get Harry to stop tugging at his arm, but the boy never gave up. Louis was getting more angry that Haz wouldn't leave him be for a bit to finish off his work, plus with all the stress he had didn't quite help it either.

"For fuck sakes, Harry! I said I was busy! God you've been more clingy lately, I can't do anything without you constantly being there all the fucking time!" Louis had finally let everything bottled inside exploded. But a moment to late realization drew on him at who he had just exploded on, never before has he ever yelled at Harry, ever. 

The sight in front of him broke his heart, Harry had tears gathering in his emerald green eyes, a hurt expression covered his face. "Harry.." Louis whispered out, reaching for his baby boy. But instead of going into his daddy's arms, Harry ran out of the room and into the comfort of his own room.

Louis cussed at his stupidity and chased after his son, just to find him laying on his bed with a pillow covering his face. Lou could hear muffled sobs escaping Harry's lips, as Louis gently sat next to his son's body on the bed.

"I'm so sorry, baby." he whispered, but got no response from the sobbing boy. "Daddy didn't mean to yell at you, I've just been very stress lately. I didn't mean what I said." Harry still hadn't reply back, but Lou never gave up.

"C'mon, love. Please let daddy see that beautiful face of yours, baby" Hope rose inside Louis as Harry removed the pillow and sat up, but soon that hope disappeared. Hurt taking its place as Harry spoke.

"Don't call me that" he mumbled out, Louis's eyebrows creased together as he looked at his son. "but.. "he paused momentarily "you are my baby"

Harry shook his head furiously, taking a deep shaking breath before speaking again "no, you're right. I've been clingy a lot more, and I'm sorry for that. For now on I'm giving you more space, dad." he finished. By now tears were streaming down Lou's face too, "Harry, no I do-don't w-want th-that." his voice quivering. Harry just shook his head again as tears still spilled over the edge of his eyes, he than laid back down placing the pillow over his head once more.

Louis sat there for a moment, crying silently now as silence filled the house now. Finally, he got up and slowly made his way back to his room. But instead of finishing off the essays, he laid down burying his face into his pillow as he cried harder now. He pushed his baby away, that he was giving Louis more space now. Louis didn't want that, no he wants his baby boy in his arms where he belongs to snuggle up together like always. Only than did he just realize that Harry called him "dad" instead of "daddy" and that broke his heart even more. He had pushed Harry away that he didn't even want to call Louis daddy anymore? Just the thought of not having Harry in his arms anymore or hearing his sweet baby's voice say daddy or not being able to call Harry his baby broke his heart even worse

Louis had fucked up bad this time, and he was afraid that he might not be able to fix it this time around. And with that thought in mind Louis drifted off into a painful slumber, feeling cold without his Harry in his arms.


	13. MY Baby Boy Part two

Month Later

Never in a million years would you have thought that the day would come when Harry and Louis would drift apart. Nothing was never the same since that chilly day of February, Louis regretted that night more than anything. He had pushed his baby boy away so far, that maybe there was no chance of getting him back.

Things between the two boys were so awkward as ever, the next morning a month ago was when reality pushed Lou into believe this was actually real and not a nightmare he had wish it was. No this was his nightmare, not having Harry in radius distance of him.

~

It had been early hours of the morning, Harry being due at school in about exactly 20 minutes. Just like any other normal morning, Louis was up and preparing Harry's lunch when the 10 year bounced down the stairs dressed in his uniform. Nobody spoke a word, and you could practically taste the tension in the air around them.

On a normal morning in the Tomlinson's household, a bubbly Hazza would bounced down those stairs straight into his father's loving, caring awaiting arms. Nuzzling his face into Louis' neck stating "he didn't want to go to school, but stay home with his daddy" than Louis would let out a chuckle and say back "you know I would love that, baby. But school is more important" 

Now Harry pretended that "close relationship" he shared with his father never existed.

*honk!*  
The thick heavy silence was broken by Harry's awaitening drive to school. Retrieving his lunch from Lou and mumbles out a faint "thanks" and slowly trotting towards the door.  
"Harry?" Lou called out to him. Without turning to face his dad, but nodded once indicating he was in fact listening.  
Louis hesitated on what he wanted to say, but insisted on a "have a good day" instead. Harry just stood frozen for a minute before finally walking out without another single word spoken.  
~  
All day long Louis paced around preparing what he was going to say once Harry came home. So caught up in his own little world, he didn't notice the screeching of tires outside and the front door opening.   
His thoughts were interrupted when the door slammed shut, Harry was finally home!   
Louis quickly ran down the stairs, trying his hardest not to let his excitement show. But each step bounced with excitement and nervousness.

But soon that all came to an end when he noticed that Harry was not alone, but accompany by his mate, Niall.   
Louis scowled himself for being forgettable that day was the day Niall was to come over. He tried to mask his disappointment with a fake smile he could muster up while greeting the boys.  
"Hello Niall. Nice to see you again"   
"Ello Mr. Tomlinson!" the blue-eyed boy grinned back. Louis couldn't help, but smile a genuis grin. The lad's smiles were contiguous.

Harry was just standing awkwardly there avoiding eye contract. "Niall and I are going to watch a movie in the den" he mumbles quietly. Louis almost missed it, but caught it still. "Oh. Oh of course! I'll just being upstairs finishing work if you guys need anything" and with that they scattered into the den, Harry looked as if he couldn't move fast enough.   
Sighing, Louis trailed up the stairs locking him away inside his dainty room.

~ (Two hours later)   
After countless times of trying to occupied his mind and failing miserable. Louis went downstairs, once his feet hit the bottom step. Sounds of laugher found its way into his ears, curiosity got the best of him and. he peered into the den. Sitted on the large couch inside was two boys giggling, but that wasn't what made Lou's blood boil. Oh no, it was the fact that Niall was a little to close to HIS Hazzabear to be anything, but friendly. He continue to watch with wide eyes as Niall leaned in closer to Harry. Louis jerked back, he couldn't watch his little boy get kissed by another. Tears threaten to spill over the rim of his eyes, but he force himself to believe that this way was better for his little boy. And with that implied into his mind he once again buried himself into his room silently crying into a nightmare.  
One that never seems to end.

~  
Louis didn't know how long he laid there crying. But he couldn't find it in him to care anymore, his little boy was downstairs kissing his best mate. But it was his fault, he had driven his son towards this.   
Drown in his own sadness, Lou didn't even hear the door opening or Harry tiptoe-ing towards the bed. Until two little arms wrapped around him. Louis pretended to sleep just to see what would happen. Silence filled the room, til a tiny voice spoke "I love you, daddy. I-I miss y-you" the voice broke on the last word, little sobs were heard after.   
Louis couldn't stand hearing his baby be sad, and instantly wrapped him up into his arms protectly.   
"I love you too, baby." Lou whispered in Haz's ear. Harry instantly yelped shocked that his daddy was in fact awake.   
"I'm sorry, baby for everything. You mean the absolute world to me, you know that?" Harry sniffled before tightening his arm around his daddy's waist.   
"I know, daddy." he leaned up and pecked his daddy's cheek. Leaning back and smiling brightly at Lou.

Louis ran his fingers through Hazza's smooth curls, "You know, I approve of Niall." he hinted hoping Harry would understand what he meant. Even though it pained him, but its for the best. Harry immediately understood what Louis was hinting at, but Niall wasn't who he wanted. In respond he shook his head stubbornly,   
"I'm yours, daddy" he leaned in again kissing Lou's cheek, but lingering. Before long he turned his head a little planting his lips right on his daddy's.

The kiss heated a short while after, Lou licked Harry's beautiful plump lips asking for entrance which Haz gladly granted. Louis gently round over, so he was on top now. They laid kissing for a bit longer until their lungs screamed for air and was force to pull apart. A trail of saliva connected to their mouths, Louis press open kisses to Harry's neck; sucking and nibbling on the skin there. Leaving his mark behind, before pulling off their shirts. Soon they were both naked, and Louis retrieve the lube under his pillow. Squeezing some on three fingers, he gently pushed one finger into Hazza.   
He hissed at the pain, but nonetheless didn't complain, once adjusting another was added to the next. Soon three fingers to the knuckles and Harry was ready.   
Louis pulled his fingers out and lubed up his length moaning once his hand made contract.   
He lined his length up against Hazza's hole.  
"Ready?" he breathed out. Harry nodded gripping the sheets as he pushed past the first tight ring of muscles. He cried out in pain, some tears leaking over the edge and slipping down his cheeks.   
Once fully settled, Louis waited til' he adjusted. He kissed away all Hazza's tears, and after awhile he slowly pulled out and gently pushed back in.   
Soon, he sped up faster with each thrust of his hips. Practically abusing Harry's hole.  
"D-daddy" his moans filled the room. Louis buried his face in his neck feeling the familiar coaling in the pit of his stomach.   
"I-I'm close, b-baby" he trailed a hand between their bodies gripping Harry's cock and tugging it in time with his thrusts.   
"D-daddy, I-I'm gon-" he pants out.  
"Come on, come for daddy." a few more tugs and Harry was shooting his load all over both their stomachs and chests. "DADDY!!!"   
Louis kept thrusting a few more times when Harry whispered in his ear; "I love you, daddy" and with that Louis' hips stutter and he was quickly filling Harry up to the brim. After they came down for their highs, Lou pulled out and dropping next to Harry; gathering the sleeply boy into his arms. Silence fell over them, til a tiny sleepy voice whispered out.   
"I love you, daddy" before soft snores soon followed.   
Louis kissed his forehead mumbling back an "I love you too, baby"   
Sure their relationship is wrong and frown upon by many, but as long as Louis has Harry right in his arms where he belong, than nothing else mattered. Because he finally had his baby boy.   
\-------------------------------------------  
Yay! :) Part two finally done! Whatcha think??? Was it worth the wait?? Hope sooo...  
Don't forget to vote, comment, fan! Thanks, babezzz  
-Connie. xx


	14. Epiloug!

Harry's POV {1 month later}

We both stood there frozen to our spot gazing cautiously at the red house set before our eyes. It feels as if its been years rather than a month ago when I decided to run away with Louis. Everything around the neighborhood felt strange, but yet familiar to me.

The pass month we had to face difficulties, constantly worried about what we would have to eat the next night, or what the next day would brings us.

Gathering up my thoughts, I grabbed Boo's hand entwinging our fingers perfectly. I looked into his anxiety face.  
"Ready, Boo?" I watched as he nodded before taking a deep breath. Finally stepping foot into the comfort of our old home.

~  
Its crazy to think about everything that has happen since Louis entered my life.   
That day many tears were shed, many heart filled apologizes said, and many comforting hugs exchanged.   
Mum was furious at us once we walked through that door, but nonetheless grateful to have her sons back with her once again. Mum still didn't approve of Lou and I's relationship, but couldn't stand in the way of true love. I got to stay in Chesire with my friends and most importantly, my Louis. Of course though we didn't get off the hook "that" easily. We got "house arrest" for a month, but that was fine with me. As long as I had my Boobear with me. 

Niall, well he was a different story. He had lectured me on "how it was bloody stupid it was to run away especially without your best mate " and then crushed me into one of his, as he likes to call it, "horan hugs". Then proceeded to tell me how glad he was to have his best mate back and filled me in on what happen during my departure.

Apparently he and Zayn have gotten closer since the party, and he mention hanging with Liam maybe once or twice. I never did mention the whole "Liam" thing to Lou, but I don't think it matters anymore. It was a drunk mistake after all.   
~  
As time went on mum began to accept my relationship with Louis. Liam and Zayn became great friends with us as well. All five of us was like the Three Muskteers except the Five Muskteers. As for Louis and I's relationship it grew stronger and continues to grow each passing day. As I gaze into his loving face I realize my home is where ever Louis is. He's my protector, my beste  
st friend, and my rock all in one. No matter what the furture brings us, and as long as Louis is by my side we can get through it together. It's me and him against the world.

A few months ago if you had asked me if I ever pictured myself where I am today, I would have probably laughed and said no you're bloody insane. But now with my boobear into my arms, where he belongs forever, I wouldn't trade one ounce of it for the world.   
It's crazy how life works out sometimes and I guess that one saying is right; "love comes in mysterious ways."   
I guess this is my crazy story on how..  
I, Harry Edward Styles, had found love in my step brother; Louis William Tomlinson.   
\----------------------------------------  
From the start I knew this story wasn't going to be that long, but I just want to thank every single one of you for all the amazing comments, the votes, and the reads. Its just ridiculous how much I have receive just from this one book, I'm just amazed! So thank you for those who have been here since the beginning, who have joined along the way, and of course those yet to come! I couldn't have done it without anyone of you! Just Thank you my beautiful readers. <33

Soo, you know the drill! Vote, comment, fan.. :)   
-Connie. xx


End file.
